List of Quotes - Chun-Li
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Chun-Li and Ling Xiaoyu. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Chun-Li Intro * "I know how you feel, but don't be hasty." * "You're under arrest for obstruction of justice!" * "I won't hold anything back!" * "I think you need to be punished!" * "You ready for this? I'll take you on." * "Remember the old saying, "Mind over muscle"?" Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure * "I'd better step it up!" * "I need to train more..." * "I'll go harder on you next time!" * "I see you haven't had your fill of kicks yet." * "I'm not satisfied with that." Victory * "Xie xie! Zaijian!" * "Maybe I can still be a normal girl someday." * "Sorry to be blunt, but you just don't have what it takes to beat me." * "Oops! I'm sorry if I hit you there too hard!" * "I hate to say it, but I'm just too experienced for you." * "Winning is the easy part. It's not losing that proves a challenge." Ling Xiaoyu Intro * "I'm warning you, don't treat me like a kid." * "Take a good look at how awesome Chinese martial arts are!" * "I don't get it! Can you keep it simple?" * "I rather train than study!" * "Oh man! You sound really confident!" * "You really want to see what a teenager fighter can do?" * "As long you go all out, you can take on anyone!" Special Attack * "Finish it, Chun-Li!" * "This is my special finisher!" * "This is it!" * "My turn to take the spotlight, Chun-Li!" * "Time to finish this!" Support Attack Counter Failure * "Oh man, I messed up!" * "I need to step up my speed." * "I guess I really do need to hit harder." Victory * "Okay, see you later! Zaijian, bye-bye!" * "Whoa, I won! Victory!" * "Nice work! You're as reliable as Panda." * "I like that. Thanks!" * "I'm pretty strong, you know!" * "Sure, sure, I get it! Come on, let's move on!" Paired Characters Intro * Chun-Li: Do a good job, and I'll teach you the Spinning Bird Kick. Xiaoyu: I'm not sure the Art of Phoenix stance is quite compatible... * Chun-Li: Ready, Xiaoyu? Let's do this. Xiaoyu: I'm ready! Arrows, guns, I can handle it all! * Chun-Li: Looks like I'll need to make an on-site arrest. Xiaoyu: Do you think the handcuffs will hold them? * Xiaoyu: Check out the twin Chinese Fighting Beauties! Chun-Li: No objections here. Let's show them what we can do! * Xiaoyu: Can you quit treating me like a kid, Chun-Li? Chun-Li: As far as I'm concerned... you are. * Xiaoyu: My youth makes up for all my shortcomings! Yay! Chun-Li: Seems you and I both have a stubborn streak. Victory * Xiaoyu: "All of you shall kneel before me!" Heehee, how's that? Chun-Li: ...Xiaoyu, sweetie, knock it off, please." * Chun-Li: That wore me out. Why don't we get something sweet today? Xiaoyu: What about your diet? * Chun-Li: You ran out of breath? You need to train your stamina. Xiaoyu: But I'd get all muscular and gross-- I mean, attractive! Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Chun-Li': Let me show you two what an international detective can do. Xiaoyu: I dunno, I think police should stick to police business! Alisa: M-Maybe you should trust your elders a bit more... Victory *'Xiaoyu': You're so pretty now. I just can't keep up... Alisa: It was only three years in my world since we saw each other, you know. Chun-Li: Xiaoyu's just jealous of grown women. Pay her no mind. Aty Intro *'Chun-Li': Xiaoyu, you fight well, but the same can't be said for your studies. Aty: Really? Maybe you need better teachers! Xiaoyu: Maybe I do... All the teachers I know are such screwballs. Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': We should radio in for some bazooka cover fire. Xiaoyu: Wow! American police have so many cool weapons, Chun-Li! Chun-Li: One thing for sure, the ICPO isn't quite as militarized... Victory *'Xiaoyu': Whoa, Axel, settle down! You're outta control! Chun-Li: Don't make me arrest you for property damage. Axel: Ha! I wouldn't look good in a prison uniform. Captain Commando Intro *'Chun-Li': The ICPO is constantly doing battle with the world's toughest crime leaders. Xiaoyu: So a skirmish like this is no sweat! Right? Captain: No sweat? Maybe you belong on the Commando Team. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Xiaoyu': The Beauty Brigade's gonna get it done! Estelle: Beauty Brigade? I like the sound of that. Chun-Li: Yeah, that's one group I can deal with being part of! Felicia Intro *'Xiaoyu': Gotta say, Felicia, you act more human than King does! Felicia: I suppose. He's always got his mouth open, like, "MRAAAHHH". Chun-Li: I thought that was just a mask. Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Xiaoyu': Hey, old man, is that weird drug you use really safe? Heihachi: Why don't you try it and find out? The proof is right in front of you! Chun-Li: I could go back to being a normal little girl... Hibana Intro *'Xiaoyu': Ninja really have it tough these days, what with all the competition. Chun-Li: Yeah, it's hard for them to stand out. Ninja clothes are so common. Hibana: Have you looked in the mirror lately, Fancy Chinese Girl? Victory *'Chun-Li': Sorry, you're not even close to a match for me! Hibana: Power is useless without skill and speed! Xiaoyu: Hmm, I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere before... Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': 4000 years of Chinese history, huh? My, how quickly the days pass. Xiaoyu: You sound like an old woman, Ingrid. Chun-Li: A woman's age is a mystery. You'll learn that someday. Victory *'Xiaoyu': Hahaha, I did it! I'm the strongest woman in the world! Ingrid: How sweet. Remember your own young and carefree days, Chun-Li? Chun-Li: Remember when you chose your words more carefully, Ingrid? June Lin Milliam Intro *'Chun-Li': Xiaoyu, you ought to put some more muscle on those bones. June: That's right, Xiaoyu! Women gotta be strong! Xiaoyu: I... I think moderation is key in all things! Victory *'June': Splendid performance, Chun-Li. Care to join the Star Gladiators? Chun-Li: You know, June, the ICPO could really use an agent like you. Xiaoyu: Geez, guys, just switch already! Leanne Intro *'Leanne': I want to become stronger as a woman... Chun-Li: Easy enough. Let's start with squats. You in on this too, Xiaoyu? Xiaoyu: Wait, when did it turn into muscle-building?! I think I'll pass. Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Xiaoyu': We've got a presidential-caliber bodyguard backing us up! Ain't nothing gonna stop us now! Chun-Li: Be a good escort to us, now, Mr. Government Agent. Leon: This is not how I expected to serve my country... Natsu Intro *'Xiaoyu': Ugh! Way too many enemies TBH. Natsu: Totally! They're like way ratchet, SHM. Chun-Li: I swear, young people today are impossible to understand! Pai Chan Intro *'Pai': I'll show you the mystical essence of Chinese martial arts! Hyaaah! Xiaoyu: Hiyaaah! Whaatchaaa! Chun-Li: Hah! Hoyah! Hiyah--Wait, are we being stereotypes? Is that it? Victory *'Pai': This might've been the most painful day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. Xiaoyu: Whoa epic burn! No wonder you're a famous actor! Chun-Li: Something about that sounds familiar, though... Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Maya': Chun-Li, you're a detective, right? Give us some insider info! Chun-Li: I'm not about to disclose the results of my investigations. Xiaoyu: I'm not sure you quite get the whole deal with detectives, Maya. Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Xiaoyu': These are strong foes... But we've got the advantage of youth! Ryo: Yeah, Xiaoyu, we've got vigor and idealism they can never touch! Chun-Li: Umm... You know I'm in earshot, right? Hello? Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Xiaoyu': I've got to save up money in order to build Xiaoyu Land! Segata: I'll lend my aid, Xiaoyu! Together we can truly make it Sanshiro Land! Chun-Li: Xiaoyu, you're gonna get your dream hijacked again! Ulala Intro *'Ulala': Please tell our viewers what mottoes inspire you to success! Chun-Li: Umm... "Evil-doers, feel the power of my kick!" Like that? Xiaoyu: Oh, uh, "I-I dream of a world that's just one giant amusement park!" Valkyrie Intro *'Chun-Li': We shall make all men kneel before us! Valkyrie: What?! Er--Yes, Miss Chun-Li! Whatever you say! Xiaoyu: Whoa, that kinda came out of nowhere. Category:Quotes